


Venit ab Astris

by DirectionOfTime



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: A nervous Dax, A teasing Kira, Bajor, Bajoran spirituality, Changelings, DS9, Dax/Kira, Deep Space Nine - Freeform, F/F, Jadzia/Kira, Leeta to the rescue!, Mysteries afoot, Star Trek - Freeform, Vediks, hidden cultures on Bajor, recovering from the Occupation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectionOfTime/pseuds/DirectionOfTime
Summary: It's taken Dax an awfully long time to realise just how she feels about the Major, but somehow going from acknowledging her feelings to actually asking Nerys on a date suddenly seemed like a far greater leap of faith than she'd thought. But as an intriguing discovery in the Gamma quadrant leads them both on a mission down to Bajor, it would certainly seem that the stars are aligning for Dax,This fic was formerly called 'The Nerys Sequence' and the first part is largely the same (to those who may have read it) save for some typos and a tidied up plot.





	Venit ab Astris

**Author's Note:**

> This is a newer version, with a more thought out plot and the correction of a few truly irritating typos! (Really hope I caught them all this time >.>) I will be trying to update this (I estimate a 3-parter) in good time but unfortunately, the travesty-in -flesh-form that is my back has been acting up again leaving me in some god-awful pain and the inability to be still in one position for more than about 5 mins at a time. Which, as I'm sure you can imagine is not very conducive to being productive! Sigh, I hope one day I will be something other than -In Pain- to those of you following this story, I really thank you for you patience!
> 
> This is my try at a Kira/Jadzia fic so let me know what you think :)
> 
> Venit ab Astris (From the stars/come from the stars)

 

 

 

**Part One: A Rock and a Prayer**

Jadzia reckoned she had about ten seconds left to stare at her before the Major would turn away from the view screen and Jadzia would have to make it look like she’d been concentrating on her terminal the whole time. Kira’s voice was definitely-not-calm-but-trying-to-look-it; the frustration clear in her tense body and in the way her hair danced about with each gesticulation.  _You’ll be raging about this all day,_ she thought.

“Dax,” Sisko’s voice was so sudden that she started, half worried that she’d been caught staring; she turned to look at him, keeping her face neutral. “I’ve just received a communique from Odo, he should be returning to the station later today and he’s found some interesting bio samples which he thinks might have some metamorphic properties. Have the lab ready to analyse them and liaise with Dr Bashir if you need to.”

“Aye, Captain.” Dax replied, secured her terminal and rose to her feet just as the view screen went dark.

“Arrgh, I hate those damn Pressiens, they always think they deserve to have right of way!”

“A problem, Major?” Sisko asked, an amused smile forming on his lips,

Kira took a deep breath, “No, I suppose not. But I better get down to the cargo bays and make sure they haven’t taken anything. Or started a brawl with the Flaxians.” She hopped up the steps and joined Jadzia in the turbo lift.

“Another busy days in Ops.” Was that the best she could think of? Jadzia was not on form at all today.

“When is it not? What I wouldn’t give to be on Bajor, the Ochre blossoms should be out by now, Kendra valley will be awash with every colour you can imagine.” Kira tilted her head back and closed her eyes as a small, satisfied smile formed on her lips; Dax, unable to focus on anything but the smooth skin on her neck Kira was showing off, let the silence hang whilst she tried to remember how conversations worked. “Have you ever been to Bajor in the spring?” Kira opened her eyes again to look at Dax, who merely shook her head.

“Um, no, I’ve only been on Bajor once and that was confined to a building or two.”

"That's a shame, you’ve gotta visit sometime, I’ll take you myself to the best parts, the next time we get any leave together.” The comment had informal, that much was obvious to even an idiot, but the little Curzon in Jadzia took the comment and ran with it, already attaching meanings that weren’t there and subtext Kira hadn’t meant.

 

_The next time we…_

That phrase stayed with Jadzia all day. She and Kira had formed fast friends since they’d arrived on board; it hadn't taken Jadzia long at all to decide she liked the Major's company. Kira had a rare maturity about her but it was well tempered by an intensely kind heart — one she did her damnedest to hide, like most of the best bits about Kira: they had to be search for, unearthed, earned. She wasn’t entirely sure of how conscious Kira was of doing it, but once someone proved themselves to her, they’d be granted with all her kindness, vulnerability, and gentleness Kira had reflexively hidden.

Maybe it was only after Jadzia had crossed that threshold herself that she realised the attraction she felt for the Major. It was as if Kira had one day just decide that Jadzia was trusted, smiled that brilliant smile of hers and welcomed Jadzia in. It had been downhill from there, at first she was just grateful for such an intimate friend, something all too rarely found, and didn’t look any further for why she was so excited to get to know the Bajoran better. But it didn’t take long for most of Jadzia’s thoughts to be taken up in figuring out the Major and finding ways for them to innocently spend their free time. In fact, it wasn’t until she realised one day that second she stopped focusing, her eyes would wander over to Kira and stay there, unless otherwise told. It was embarrassing, really. How could she be over three hundred years old and still have taken more than a year to realise her attraction to Kira?

It was just an attraction, wasn't it? Jadzia had only ever had minor flings with women during her academy days rather than pursue any serious relationships, though she had long been sure of her attraction towards them. Not that she had any serious romantic engagements at all back then, Dax had thoroughly enjoyed being joined to ride-or-die Curzon and was clearly not ready to slow down just yet.Perhaps some small part of herself had buried the idea that she could have a relationship with another woman, at least until she had time to think about it. Enough stability to explore her feelings proper. It always ended up being put off for the future. Good thing she hesitated so long that it’s had time to come and bite her in the ass.

Maybe she should just ask Kira out on a date and see where it goes? But they had more than just their working relationship to consider in the fall-out if everything went wrong, Jadzia would loose one of her closest friends and… what even was Kira’s sexual preference? Was she straight? Gay? Pan? Was an alien too much? She had been on several dates with men in the past and had been in love with one, that Jadzia was aware of, so gay probably wasn’t right. Jadzia needed to do some research: if Kira had no attraction at all to women, then that was that, no harm, no foul… except a little disappointment. But if Kira was open to dating a woman, then perhaps she could test the water a little and see how things panned out? Something told Jadzia it would not be even half as easy, but what else was she to do? Jadzia had rarely been one to rest on her laurels and never over a lover. And Kira was one she was not quite ready to let go of, not just yet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jadzia walked straight to Quark’s after she’d finished analysing the samples Odo had brought back and six hours of trying to focus on data readouts and fighting off thoughts of Kira had resulting on one stressful day. At last she’d managed to extract some samples from the insectoid remnants they’d found in some of the larger artefacts and had set the computer to analyse them overnight. She took a seat at the bar and ordered a Galorian cocktail, Quark seemed to know better than to ask too many questions and she was glad of it.

“Jadzia? May I join you?” It was Leeta,

“Of course, have a seat.” She turned her stool slightly towards her, “Can I get you anything?”

“I would kill for a drink right now, but I am still on shift,” She muttered to Jadzia as Quark waited for Leeta’s order, “Hasperat with a side of mulba fruit and pot of Tarkelien Tea, please.” Quark mocked her smile and walked away, “I was hoping to ask you something, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, what is it?”

“Well… it’s certainly refreshing to see more women aboard this station, especially ones who aren’t Cardassian but are in power; I know you and I get along but I was hoping to make some more friends with the Starfleet women.” Quark brought over the pot of tea and Leeta poured herself a cup, “I was sort of hoping you could… introduce me?”

“Leeta, what do you need me for? You very approachable!” Jadzia laughed, unsure what the problem was.

“I know and I’ve tried but they all just see me as… well, a dabo girl and maybe they think I’m not worth knowing.”

“Oh, Leeta, I’m sorry,” Jadzia turned fulling in her seat to face her, “I had no idea they were being like that.”

“I know and its okay, it’s not your problem, but… I just… if I could maybe join in with you guys if you’re ever have drinks or dinner or something?”

“Of course! In fact you might be able to help me with something specific.” Jadzia knew an opportunity when she saw one.

“Oh?” Leeta queried just as Quark return with her meal.

“But, I think we should find someone where a little quieter,”

“Upstairs is free, shall we?” Leeta offered, Jadzia grinned and picked up both their drinks as Leeta grabbed her meal and they found a quiet table, “So what is it I can help you with?”

“Well…” Jadzia hesitated a moment, “If I might ask, is there any prejudice surrounding sexuality on Bajor?”

“What?” Leeta had clearly not been expecting that, “No, I don’t think so, at least, I don’t remember there ever being any particular attitude against it, but… maybe that was the Occupation talking, people searched for happiness where they could find it. But I never heard of things being different before the Occupation, so I think there just isn’t the same distinction in our culture as I’ve heard about in others.” Leeta explained, taking a quick bite of her hasperat, she looked for a moment as if she wanted to ask another question, but quickly thought better of it and continued chewing, but it was enough to prompt Jadzia to answer it.

“It’s just that I’m thinking of asking out a certain Bajoran crew member… female crew member but I have no idea if she likes women.”

“I can see how that might be a problem.” Leeta smiled knowingly, “You want me to do some investigating for you?”

“Actually yes.” Jadzia leaned over the table twirling her glass between her fingers,

“Well, I am rather adept as extracting information from people.” Leeta spoke casually, though the twitch of her eyebrow betrayed the confidence she had of her own skills.

“Then how would you like to join me for dinner this week?”

“With you and..?” Leeta was adept, and Jadzia couldn’t dodge it any longer,

“… Major Kira.”

 

“Kira? Really?” Leeta looked shocked for a moment, but she quickly seemed to accept it, “I can see why you like her, from a distance at least, I can’t honestly remember the last time I spoke with the Major.”

“Well, hopefully you’ll have your chance this week — if all goes to plan, you’ll have a good chance to make friends with Kira and maybe I can find out if I have a shot… or not.”

“So how exactly is it going to work? I’ve always found Kira to be a little… intimidating.” Leeta asked,

A breath of laugher escaped Jadzia, “Kira can be a bit aggressive at times, but she’s very kind hearted, really, I’ll help you get on her good side.”

“Okay… Are you sure this is right? Can’t you just ask her yourself?”

“I… Ican barely talk to Kira if we’re just alone, I really need some help on this one, Leeta, and I’ll be here the whole time, I just need some help in… directing the conversation.”

Leeta shook her head gently as a slow grin pulled at her lips, “I can’t believe the mighty Dax, who’s lived for three hundred years, leaps at the chance to battle Klingons and has, on more than one occasion, stared down history itself, needs help talking to a girl.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Morning, sleep well?” Kira appeared in the seat opposite Dax with such quietness that she was caught thoroughly off guard.

“Ah, um not really, I had those… bio samples running around my head all night.” She explained, well she had something running around her head all night: how to get Kira to say yes to dinner with her and Leeta and ultimately: a date.

“I think you work too hard Lieutenant.” Kira smiled behind her mug of raktajino before taking a sip, “Oh by the way, I was going to ask if you wanted to have dinner tonight?” Jadzia hesitated on her reply, struck dumb by the sheer luck of it, though it was only one thought which sprang to mind:  _Leeta’s free tonight, too!_

“Yes, tonight would be wonderful, how about 1900 hours?”

“Ah, I don’t get off shift until then, 2000?”

“Sounds good.” Jadzia agreed, “Where would you like to eat?” Kira tilted her head in thought for a moment,

“I wouldn’t mind trying the Bolian restaurant.”

“Okay, sure. Oh! I just remembered, I agreed to have dinner with Leeta, do you mind if she joins us?”

“Of course she can join us.” Kira replied after only a few seconds consideration. “Hadn’t realised you two were such good friends.” The Major’s voice wasn’t accusatory or derogatory, but there was clearly an unspoken question there she wanted answered. Jadzia barely managed to reign in her smile; Kira shared none of Leeta’s finesse in that regard.

“I think she’s been having a hard time integrating with some of the other women on the station. And I spend a fair amount of time in Quark’s, so we’ve gotten talking several times, she’s an interesting conversationalist.”

“Did she say that? Anyone in particular giving her a hard time?” The concern was clear on the Major’s face, her instinct to protect those around her rearing its head at the slightest provocation.

“She did, but I think it's most of the Starfleet women.”

“Dabo girls not in your guidelines and regulations?” Kira’s sly smile quickened her pulse and strangled the reply Jadzia had intended. “Coming up to Ops?” Kira changed the subject and rose to her feet; Jadzia smiled her agreement and finished the last of her drink.

Jadzia found herself painfully aware of Kira as they walked down the promenade, as if her feelings and intentions were bare for all to see; she could barely remember a time when she felt so on edge. What was that perfume that Kira always wore? It was something just beyond her recollection but somehow desperately familiar. The prospect of asking her out suddenly seemed as daunting as it was thrilling; the risks as clear as the rewards. For the first time in a very long time, Jadzia found herself torn; none of her previous hosts had faced a situation quite like this, and not even Curzon’s escapades offered any insight beyond a careless _just go for it! Consequences be damned!_

 

* * *

 

 

“Sorry I’m late! Quark, wouldn’t let me leave until the game finished!” Leeta explained as she took a seat, adjacent to Kira and Jadzia.

“Oh don’t worry about it, glad you could make it.” Jadzia smiled as Leeta flashed her a subtle, knowing look,

“Hi, Major, thanks for letting me join you tonight.”

“Of course, and call me Nerys.” Kira smiled genially.

“Oh, thank you. So how are you both? Busy day at Ops?”

“Interesting is more like it,” Jadzia answered, “Odo brought back some samples from the Gamma quadrant and the remnants of life we found in them contained the same genetic markers as those found on Bajor.”

“What?”

“What?” Kira and Leeta replied at the same time and looked the same amount of shocked, “How could that be?” Kira pushed.

“We aren’t sure, the computer is still dating them and we’re waiting to hear back from Odo, he went back out with Crewman Muniz this morning. Don’t have any more information for you yet, I’m afraid.”

“But—” Kira’s sentence was cut off by the appearance of a waiter.

“Good evening, welcome. Here are your drinks.” He handed Kira and Jadzia their’s respectively before turning to Leeta, “May I get you something?” His voice was curt, if not polite.

“Oh, ah a Sumerian sunrise, please.”

“Of course. I will be back in a few moments to take your orders for evening meal.” The waiter left and a short silence fell over them for a few minutes.

“Amazing, even the Klingon restaurant is friendlier than here, Kaga would have talked to us for at least ten minutes.” Jadzia said, “But maybe that’s just him, Klingon’s are a friendly people, one you get past the teeth.”

“What is it that attracts you to Klingon culture? Had you always had an interest?” Leeta asked,

“Not much of one, but after I was joined, it was hard not to after Curzon; he’d worked on Q’onos for a large portion of his career. Once I started to learn more about Klingons, and realised that their warrior attitudes are rarely based in sole aggression, I got a lot more interested; they have a very strong spirituality which they balance with their love of warfare in a way I haven’t seen in another species.” Jadzia answered, belated realising that she’d been speaking only to Kira, who’d been listening intently, her head cocked in curiosity as a small smile played on her lips, “You must get to meet all sorts at the dabo wheel, right? And see them in a far more honest light than we do in Ops.” She directed the question to Leeta.

“Well I’m not sure honest is really the right word, Jadzia, but yes, I think I do get a far more rounded picture of people than you must do — for you they’re trying to put on their best face but with me, they’re either trying to cheat, perv on me or, on the rare occasion, they actually just want to play for fun… as narrow as that sounds, you can actually tell a lot about someone by how the treat the wheel and the woman spinning it.”

“Hahaha,” Kira laughed boldly, “I guess that is true! You'll see people at their most genuine when they've got latinum to lose — that was true even during the Occupation. But I just don’t really understand people without a faith; I’m not saying people have to have one, I just don’t… get it. How to they make peace with their lives? Their choices? Where do they draw strength from? Those with no faith are more alien to me than a… Changeling or Klingon is.” Kira said.

“You know, it’s always seemed that Klingons and Bajorans aren’t really as distant as most people might assume, it’s their faith that’s driven the Klingons in their culture and I think it’s that same, unwavering faith that many Bajorans hold is a similar driving force for them, given everything they’ve — you’ve endured.” Jadzia replied; Kira looked carefully at her, her head tilting as she clearly thought about what Jadzia was saying. Leeta spoke in the moment of silence.

“I’ve always thought for Bajorans, faith is just something that… is; it’s interwoven into everything we do, in all aspects of our lives and it’s driven us as a people to do incredible things, even though someone’s faith is entirely unique to them — even if it might not look like that from an outside perspective, it’s as personal as someone’s tastes in food or their sexual orientation.” Leeta explained, oh so casually, “You can’t tell those things just by looking at people, unless they’ve specifically chosen to highlight that aspect of themselves.”

“Do you ever wish you didn’t have to highlight yourself so much for work?” Kira asked Leeta, her expression somber but nonjudgmental.

“Sort of, this isn’t too far from how I’d normally choose to dress, though some aspects are a little over exaggerated.” She replied to Kira, involuntarily gesturing to her mostly uncovered chest; Kira’s eyes flicked down for the briefest moment and Jadzia did not miss it, but that might not have meant anything, her eyes just drawn by the movement.

“Sisko to Dax, I need to see you in my office.” The Captain’s voice cut through her thoughts.

“On my way, Benjamin,” She answered and tapped her comm badge, “I’m sorry, Leeta, Nerys, hopefully I won’t be long, I even mentioned to him that I’d be having dinner with you two tonight in the hopes he’d leave me alone!” Jadzia rose to her feet,

“Don’t worry about it.” Kira smiled,

“See you later!” Leeta waved, a chipper smile on her face: clearly she wasn’t worried by Jadzia’s departure.

 

Benjamin had talked her ear off. He was almost as excited about the genetic markers as Kira had been; he’d asked several hundred questions about how the might narrow down the search area to identify exactly where the insects had originated from and if there were any records of metamorphic species on Bajor And how had the rocks found their way to the Gamma quadrant? And in such a remote sector? All of which Jadzia had been collating through the day, though with Bajor’s uniquely long history and fragmented records, it had taken longer than usual. Ben was keen to send an away mission down to Bajor to chase up on leads, once they’d heard from Odo and that he’d inform her tomorrow of all of the details. He also agreed Major Kira was the best choice to join Jadzia on this mission.

She’d missed out on dinner with Nerys, but at least in return, she’d get a couple of days with her, on Bajor of all places.The Promenade was dead by the time she walked back towards her quarters, she’d decided to take the long route back, on the off chance that she hadn’t completely missed the boat. 

“Jadzia! You have excellent timing,”

“Leeta, you waited for me?”

“Well, not entirely, Nerys left about an hour ago and I got talking to that cute waiter after he got off shift, they’ve just closed. I was just going to try and find you tomorrow to tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

Leeta smiled a knowing, sly smile, “You have a shot.”

“What?”

“I… I don’t think it's right for me to repeat what Kira said, that her business, but you have a chance with her, Jadzia, you have a shot.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_You have a shot._

Those words had been clouding her head all night, as well as the possibilities they generated: she needed to ask Kira on a date. But Leeta’s words were vague — she could have meant it several ways, was she talking about Kira being curious about women in general? About her? Or was it Leeta being optimistic, given she and Kira were already pretty close? She was working herself into knots over this and it was stupid: Dax knew how to cope with this, if she had a shot then she was to take it, ask Kira on a date and test the water… and stop being a coward about it. She and Nerys were about to sent down to Bajor on an exploratory mission and it would be the perfect opportunity. It give them some time together, with a clear purpose and somewhere that Nerys loved—

Jadzia realised she still stood in the turbo lift after it had stopped, with all eyes on her, including Kira’s. Bright and questioning, effortlessly beautiful—

“Dax, good of you to join us this morning.” Sisko spoke, gesturing to his office, a large smile sneaking over his face as he turned to step through his office doors. She stepped out of the turbo lift and walked as stoically as she could up the stairs, ignoring her embarrassment. The second the doors closed behind her, she let out a breath, which he didn’t miss.

“Old man, you look just like Curzon after he’d just set eyes on a new  _someone_.” He over emphasised, leaning back in his chair, rubbing over his chin; Jadzia took a deep breath, already annoyed for making it so obvious.

“It’s not like that.”

“Are you sure?”

She looked him square in the eye, her competitiveness rallying, “Yes. Now about the bio-samples?” She walked over to take a seat on his sofa, “You wanted to hear the latest results?”

“Yes!” Ben got to his feet and joined her on the sofa, stretching his arm over the backrest, the same silly grin on his face, “So who is it?”

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“When have I ever?” Sisko replied, the same grin firmly plastered on his face, wiggling slightly as he clearly settled himself in to listen to the latest gossip, “Anything I should be worried about?”  _You mean apart from the fact your science officer has eyes on your second in command?_  Jadzia thought, though apparently delayed too long, “So I should be worried? It’s not someone on my staff is it?” He playfully narrowed his eyes at her.

“Benjamin…”

“All right, all right, I know you Old Man, and I trust you but please don’t do anything to create things awkward in Ops or in briefings, this station still needs to run smoothly and we have more than enough trouble with that from the Cardassians, Bajoran militant groups and the worm hole… please don’t add to my problems.”

“I won’t Benjamin, I promise.”

“Good. Then let’s get on with the briefing.” He tapped his hand to him comm badge, “Major, could you join us in my office.” He’d kept his eyes on Jadzia and it had taken all three hundred years worth of experience not to give any sort of reaction.

“On my way, Commander.”

Kira walked in through the doors barely ten seconds later.

“Major, I’m sure you are aware of the bio-samples Odo brought back from the Gamma quadrant by now?”

“The ones which have the same genetic markers as those found on Bajor? Jadzia mentioned it last night.” Kira replied;

“The computer finished analysing them this morning; apparently the insectoids are some six million years old in the fossil history of Bajor, but this one definitely match records for the Eastern Province, from what we can reconstruct it was a nectarivore; it’s interesting that it was trapped inside a rock-like object which has displayed metamorphic properties, not unlike the samples we collected from the Gamma quadrant with Dr Mora several months ago. The rock and the insect both date to about the same time period.”

“So there was some metamorphic rock on Bajor which changed its shape, trapping an insect, then managed to leave the planet, find its way to the wormhole and wind up on some other planet on the opposite side of the galaxy?” Kira asked, poorly masking her incredulity.

“In a manner of speaking, yes.” Jadzia nodded,

“So what are we going to Bajor for? I’ve never heard of any animal or bio-matter with metamorphic ability, unless you count the Keltar’s moths.”

“I had Julian take a look at the sample, he confirmed that the metamorphic matrix is almost identical to Odo’s.”

“It was one of the Founders?” Ben asked, cocking his head.

“A part of one, anyway. We think. Although there is no record of anyone like Odo ever being present on Bajor, it is the closest planet to the wormhole and for curious aliens, it does present itself as something of a… first stop.” Jadzia said, “And it’s possible that records of any Founders previously visiting might have been destroyed during the Occupation or by Bajorans as a means of preventing the Cardassians from learning anything about them.”

“Hmm, I guess that does make sense. So you want us to beam down and try to find some rock that’s what, six _million_ years old?”

“No, we’re looking for a rock that’s thirty to forty years old.”

“What?”

“The dating method we used found micro-deposits of deuridium; the only time atmospheric and ecological levels of that element would have risen high enough for it to be found in an insect was during the Occupation.”

“So a Founder was on Bajor during the Occupation.” Ben stated, looking between his two officers, “I don’t know about you, but I for one would very much like to know how they came to be there, what they wanted and how we haven’t heard anything about it until now.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Jadzia.” Kira fell into step beside her down the promenade, “You looked a million lightyears away when you stepped off the turbo lift this morning.”

“Oh, I’m fine, just had a late night last night.”

“Sisko talk your ear off?”

“Something like that.”

“I’m attending the Temple service, before we catch the transport, one of the new Vediks has come from Bajor specifically… would you like to join me?"

“Oh… um… well I’m hardly—”

“Oh come on, the Temple is welcome to anyone, whether you’re a believer or not… and, it seems sort of appropriate ahead of you first time on Bajor.” Nerys smiled encouragingly,

“I have to admit, I’ve always been curious.”

“Of course, c’mon.” Kira led them over to where the monk was calling out, nodded her head politely to him and led Jadzia inside.

The temple had soothingly low illumination, a few shafts of bright light drawing attention to the dais and prayer wheel, the pervasive smell of some burning herb or other embraced the small room; the reverence with which everyone treated the little space made it feel as if it was twice the size of Deep Space Nine and very far away from everything the station represented. Kira walked quickly down the central aisle to kneel on free cushions in the third row, the only two seats left. The Vedik began to speak, her voice low in smooth, traditional Bajoran, Jadzia didn’t understand half of the words but she really didn’t need to.

Kira’s eyes quickly closed and only her profile was lit, her face the picture of serenity. Even for a non-believer, Jadzia couldn’t help but feel something divine in the sharp contrasts over Kira’s angular face, the little shards of light which crept through the scruffy curls of her short hair. She couldn’t keep her eyes off her, the Vedik continued to speak, the herb still burned but the room dropped away and the small, calm smile crept over Kira’s face was one of complete bliss. Jadzia had always known Kira’s faith was integral to her identity but was to see it so close: to truly see what it meant for Kira to worship in safety, the warmth of friends.

What it meant that Kira had invited her here, to experience this. With her.

The Vedik’s voice paused for a few moments and Kira opened her eyes to look straight at Jadzia, who was taken aback for a moment at the unabated warmth, were they not in a temple Jadzia might have described them as sultry. Kira leaned in to whisper in her ear, “This is where we’re supposed to hold hands, to share thanks and strength.” She explained and took Jadzia’s hand with her own, lacing their fingers; Kira’s hand was strong and ever so slightly smaller than her own, though fit into the spaces between her fingers far too easily. She was so focused on the feeling of Kira’s hand in her own that she nearly started as the person to her left grasped her hand.

All her attention was taken by the small, warm hand in her own; holding hands wasn’t something new to Jadzia, or Dax, but somehow, she was taken aback by the intimacy of their palms pressed together, the low lighting and strange distance of everyone else in the room; they could have been alone or surrounded by the entire population of Bajor, but the Lieutenant could not tear her eyes off Kira nor her attention from their joined hands. She felt like she was five again, a young child with no experience other than her own, the first time she set eyes on her soon-to-be best friend and felt suddenly bashful; she hadn’t realised it then, sexuality had no meaning at that stage in her life, but she felt exactly the same now. But more, more intense, more real but somehow less grounded. There was no frame of reference but Kira and Kira’s hand.

The pressure suddenly relaxed, all tension leaving Kira’s hand where it was still grasped by Jadzia’s; she wasn’t ready for it end, not just yet.

“Jadzia.” Kira whispered, finally pulling her attention off their joined hands, “You can let go now, it’s the end of the service.”

“O-oh, right.” Jadzia quickly pulled her hand back, suddenly very aware that the atmosphere of the room had suddenly relaxed and most where making their way out; she rose to her feet and followed Kira out to the promenade. The spell was broken; the lights were too bright, the pungent, herbal smell had dissipated to nothing and the bustling promenade cared not one iota.

“I’ll see you at the docking bay in half an hour.” Nerys said with a brief smile over her shoulder as she walked away, barely giving Jadzia time to open her mouth. Right, the mission.


End file.
